dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron
Aaron is from The Prince of Egypt. He is the eldest son and middle child of Yocheved, the younger brother of Miriam and the older brother of Moses. Personality Aaron, born and raised a slave, did not have the luxuries that Moses had in his adolescence. As a result, he became hardened and pessimistic. Aaron is self-reliant and hardworking, but sometimes his caution can be perceived as cowardice. Above all, Aaron loves his sister, Miriam, and will do whatever it takes to protect her, even if it means hiding the truth of his brother's origins. As the film continues, Aaron begins to have more faith in Moses. After the miracles he witnesses as well as the strength of his brother, Aaron learns to trust in God and truly believe in himself. Role in Film Aaron is the younger brother of Miriam and the older brother of Moses by three years. At the start of the film, Aaron is seen with his mother, Yocheved, and his sister bringing Moses to the water in the hopes that he will be saved from the massacre of the Hebrew children. Aaron is not seen again until he is a young adult. After Moses escapes the palace to follow Tzipporah, he finds Aaron and Miriam drawing water from a well. Unaware that they are his siblings, Moses ignores them until Miriam, believing that Moses has come for them, tells him that he is their brother. Aaron tries to keep Miriam from speaking to Moses, in fear that he will not believe them and have them both flogged, but Miriam insists that Moses must know the truth. Aaron insists to Moses that Miriam is unwell and she "knows not to whom she speaks". After several attempts by Miriam of convincing him, Moses threatens that she will pay for her insolence. Aaron falls at Moses's feet, begging for forgiveness. He tries once more to drag her away, but Miriam resists, telling Moses that he is the Deliverer of the Hebrews. Moses grabs her wrist and flings her to the ground, telling her that she will regret "this night". Miriam begins to sing their mother's lullaby as Aaron faces resignedly into a post. Moses remembers the song and runs away in shock. After Moses returns to Egypt to liberate the Hebrews, he fails to receive Pharaoh's permission to take them to the Promised Land. Instead, Pharaoh doubles their workload. As Moses leaves the palace, a Hebrew man throws a handful of mud at him, knocking him to his knees. Now fearless of speaking back, Aaron confronts Moses and asks him how he likes it when he is struck to the ground. He accuses him of never caring about slaves until he realized he was one of them. Although Moses agrees with him and apologizes for making their lives more difficult, Aaron is reluctant to believe him and states that his lack of "wanting to see" doesn't change years of suffering that he and the Hebrews have endured. Miriam approaches and angrily tells Aaron that he "shames himself". Aaron remains indignant as she goes to comfort their younger brother. Miriam promises Moses that God will not abandon him, so he must not abandon the Hebrews. When Moses sees Pharaoh on the Nile, he rises to follow him. A large crowd of Hebrews then follow Moses. Aaron calls to Miriam, asking where she is going. He reluctantly follows the crowd to find her. Aaron stays with Miriam and Tzipporah as Moses goes to the water. When Moses turns the water into blood through his staff, Aaron reacts in shock. Pharaoh, however, does not believe Moses's "trick" and demands that Moses abandons his mission. Aaron approaches Moses with sadness, hopeless that Pharaoh still has the power over their lives. Moses tells him to have faith and promises that they will all see God's wonders in the coming days. When Pharaoh finally yields to God's demand, Moses leads the Hebrews out of Egypt with the help of Aaron, Miriam, and Tzipporah. Aaron's faith in Moses and in God is restored. During the Exodus, he proudly puts a hand on his brother's shoulder, nodding in approval. When they reach the Red Sea, Aaron and the other Hebrews react in horror when they see Pharaoh's forces pursuing them. As God sends down a fiery vortex, blocking the Egyptians from reaching the Hebrews, Moses plunges his staff into the water, parting the sea. The Hebrews stare in wonder, terrified of God's awesome power. No one moves. Aaron pushes his way through the crowd and steps in front of Moses, staring out into the sea. He looks at Moses with a smile and then at everyone else with a nod of reassurance. He is the first to walk into the sea, and the rest of the Hebrews follow him. Aaron helps Moses get people across the sea. He comforts a camel, agreeing "me too" as the camel's head drops on his shoulder. When Pharaoh's army follows them into the sea, Aaron helps people over the rocks and to the other side. After the sea sweeps away Pharaoh's forces, Aaron celebrates with his family, pulling Moses into an exuberant hug. Together, Aaron, Miriam, Tzipporah, and Moses lead the Hebrews on, beginning their journey to the Promised Land. Gallery MiriamTzipporahAaron.jpg|Miriam, Tzipporah, and Aaron discovering the Nile turned to blood mosesmiriamaaron.jpg|Tzipporah, Aaron, Moses, and Miriam begin their journey to the Promised Land mosesandaaron.jpg|Moses earns Aaron's approval aaronbegsformiriam.jpg|Aaron begs Moses to spare Miriam aaronandmiriamsafe.jpg|Aaron and Miriam princeofegypt.jpg|Moses's dream of Yocheved, Miriam, and Aaron saying goodbye Trivia *Aaron, in comparison to the actual biblical story, has a very minor role in the film. In the original story: **Moses relies on Aaron to speak for him to Pharaoh because "he is slow of tongue" and Aaron is an eloquent speaker **God assigns Aaron to Moses as his right hand and blesses Aaron with the same powers as Moses **Aaron performs God's wonders with Moses, such as turning the water of the Nile River into blood and sending locusts into Egypt *It is implied by the end of the film that Aaron and Moses will continue to the lead the Hebrews with the help of Miriam, like they did in the actual Biblical story *Aaron's sons, in comparison to Moses's sons, play a much larger role for God in the Bible, despite Moses's close relationship to God *Aaron becomes the first high priest of the Hebrews, his name being the origin and namesake of the Aaronic priesthood *According to the directors' commentary, a lot of the well-known mannerisms of Aaron's voice actor, Jeff Goldblum, were incorporated into Aaron's movements. *He is three years older than Moses and four years younger than Miriam. *His four sons are named Nadab, Abihu, Eleazar, and Ithamar *His wife's name was Elisheba. Category:The Prince of Egypt characters Category:Characters Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:The Prince of Egypt Category:Biblical characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who are real people Category:Grumpy Characters